The present invention relates generally to the communication of data, such as packet data, by a data terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus, and an associated method, by which to identify the data terminal with an identifier address, such as an IP (internet protocol) address from which the data is communicated. The identifier address is stored on a storage element of a module which is releasably engageable with the data terminal. Improved mobility is provided as the identifier address becomes user-specific. That is, the user is able to engage the storage element with any selected data terminal to identify the selected data terminal and the data communicated therefrom, with the identifier address.
Advancements in communication technologies have permitted the introduction of, and commercialization of, both new and improved types of communication systems.
A packet data communication system is exemplary of a communication system made possible as a result of such technological advancements. In a packet communication system, groups of digital bits are formatted into packets to form packets of data. The packets of data are communicated by a data terminal, either individually or in groups, at discrete intervals to a correspondent entity, such as another data terminal. Once received at the correspondent entity, the packets of data are concatenated together to recreate the informational content of the digital bits of which the packets are formed.
Because packets of data can be communicated at discrete intervals, the communication channel upon which the packet is transmitted need not be dedicated to a single communication pair. Instead, a shared communication channel can be used by a plurality of communication pairs to communicate packets of data on the shared channel.
Packet communication systems have been implemented in both conventional wireline, as well as wireless form. GPRS (general packet radio service) of the GSM (global system for mobile communications) cellular communication system is exemplary of a wireless packet communication system. And, most communications referred to as Internet communications, as well as communications in many local networks, are also effectuated by the communication of packet data.
Standardized protocols by which to format and to communicate packets of data have been developed by which to format and communicate packet data. A TCP/IP (transmission control protocol/internet protocol) protocol scheme is an exemplary packet formatting scheme. An X.25 protocol describes another exemplary protocol scheme.
Many different types of services have been implemented utilizing packet data communications. In some packet communication systems, each packet of data received at a correspondent entity is acknowledged with a feedback acknowledgment. And, in some packet communication systems, two-way packet communications are permitted.
Multi-media services, such as voice over IP (VoIP), permit multi-media communications to be effectuated through the communication of packet data. Mobility management is required to effectuate multi-media services.
Messaging services, for example, which permit user-to-user communication between subscribers of such services can be effectuated through the communication of packet data. Electronic mail or facsimile mail are exemplary of messaging services. Such services utilize storage units with store-and-forward mailboxing, sometimes together with message handling, such as information editing, processing, and conversion functions.
Certain retrieval services can also be effectuated through packet data communications. Such services provide the capability of accessing information stored in database centers. Information stored at such database centers is communicated to a subscriber of such services upon request by the subscriber. Retrieval services provided pursuant to the World Wide Web (www) of the internet is exemplary of a retrieval service.
Tele-action services similarly can also be effectuated by packet data communications. Tele-action services are characterized, typically by low data-volume transactions. Credit card validations, lottery transactions, utility meter readings, and electronic monitoring and surveillance system communications are all exemplary of tele-action services.
Distribution services can also be effectuated by packet data communications. Such services are characterized by a uni-directional flow of data from a network location to multiple numbers of other locations. News, weather, and traffic reports and product or service advertisements are exemplary of such distribution services.
Certain conversational services can also be effectuated by packet data communications. Conversational services provide bi-directional communication by means of real-time and end-to-end information transfer between subscribers to such services. A TELNET(trademark) application is exemplary of such a service.
Certain dispatching services are also exemplary of bi-directional services which can be effectuated by packet data communications. Such services are characterized by the bi-directional flow of information from a network location, e.g., a dispatcher, and other users. Taxi and public utility fleet services are exemplary of such dispatching services. Conferencing services are yet additional types of services which can be effectuated through packet data communications. Such conferencing services provide multi-directional communication by means of real-time information transfer between multiple users.
Many of these services, as well as others, can be effectuated by way of an Internet backbone. A standard protocol by which to communicate packet data by way of the Internet is the TCP/IP protocol, noted briefly above.
In an IP protocol, the data terminal from which a packet of data is communicated is identified with an IP (Internet protocol) address as part of the header portion of the packet of data. The IP address is conventionally fixed at the data terminal. That is to say, the IP address is configured into a TCP/IP stack of the data terminal. The stack is typically part of an operating system, such as a Windows(trademark) or UniX(trademark), pursuant to which the data terminal might be operable. A user of a data terminal to perform a data service using packet communications might, however, utilize various data terminals over a period of time, such as throughout a work day at various work locations. Addressing information related to the packet communications at a first data terminal does not follow the user to a subsequently-used data terminal as the IP address. Communication mobility is therefore limited.
If a manner could be provided by which to permit an IP address, or other identifier, to roam with a user and to be used to identify any selected data terminal, improved mobility of packet data communications would be provided.
It is in light of this background information related to packet communications that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.
The present invention, accordingly, advantageously provides apparatus, and an associated method, for providing an IP address, or other identifier address, by which to identify a data terminal from which a packet of data is communicated. Operation of an embodiment of the present invention increases communication mobility as the IP address, or other identifier address, can be utilized at a data terminal selected by the user. If the user utilizes a successive series of data terminals, the identifier address is used at each successive data terminal. Addressing information provided by the identifier address thereby follows, or roams, with the user of the data terminals.
In one aspect of the present invention, a storage element is carryable by a user. The storage element includes a storage location at which an identifier address, such as an IP address, is stored. The storage element, in an exemplary implementation, is supported at an adaptor which is releasably engageable to a data terminal. When engaged with the data terminal, the contents of the storage location of the storage element is accessible to the data terminal to retrieve the value of the identifier address stored at the storage location. The value of the identifier address retrieved from the storage location is utilized by the data terminal when formatting packet data to be communicated by the data terminal.
In another aspect of the present invention, a module, also referred to as a smart card, is provided. The module is formed of a storage element positioned at a card member. The storage element includes storage locations at which an identifier address is stored. The card is insertable into a corresponding port of a data terminal. The card is releasably engageable with the port by the operation of inserting the card into the port to engage the card therewith and removing the card out of the port to release the card out of the engagement therewith. Subsequent to positioning of the card at the port of the data terminal, the data terminal is xe2x80x9cbootedxe2x80x9d by execution of a boot strap program at the data terminal. During execution of the boot strap program, a value of the IP address stored at the storage element positioned together with the card is accessed and retrieved. The identifier address is retrieved and configured into a TCP/IP stack, thereafter to be utilized to form a portion of the header of a packet of data generated during operation of the data terminal.
Because the module is, in an exemplary implementation, releasable out of engagement with the data terminal, the identifier address contained thereat need not be used to identify only a single data terminal. That is to say, merely by removing the module out of the port of a first data terminal and subsequently inserting the module into the port of another data terminal, the other of the data terminal can be identified with the identifier stored at the storage element of the module. Improved user mobility is thereby provided as multiple platforms, provided with the same identity can be successively used by user.
In another aspect of the present invention, a manner is provided by which to identify a data terminal with an identifier to identify the origin of packet data. An identifier address is stored at a storage element which is releasably engageable with the data terminal. The identifier address is retrieved from the storage element and used to identify the origin of packet data communicated by the data terminal. Because the storage element is releasably engageable with the data terminal, the storage element can be released out of its engagement with the data terminal and thereafter engaged with another data terminal to identify the subsequently-engaged data terminal with the identifier.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a manner is provided by which to permit a user of a data terminal in a visited sub-network to communicate packet data with a correspondent entity positioned in another sub-network. Again, the user attaches a portable storage element to the data terminal connected to the visited sub-network. The storage element includes an identifier which is used to identify the data terminal and, therefrom, packets of data communicated by the data terminal to the correspondent entity. When in the visited sub-network, the data terminal is first caused to register with the foreign agent of the visited sub-network. The foreign agent is connected to an internet backbone and is formed of, for example, a data router. The registration information of the data terminal connected in the visited sub-network is then communicated to a home agent of the user""s home sub-network. Thereafter, packet data can be communicated between the data terminal and the correspondent entity. Data communicated by the correspondent entity and communicated to the data terminal is routed by way of the home agent of the user""s home network. Thereby, packet data is communicated to the data terminal without the correspondent entity requiring knowledge of the location of the data terminal.
In these and other aspects, therefore, apparatus, and an associated method, is provided for identifying a first data terminal in a data communication system operable to communicate a packet of data. A storage device has a storage location for storing an identifier. A supportive adaptor supports the storage device with the first data terminal. When engaged at the first data terminal, and the packet of data is to be communicated, a value of the identifier is stored at the storage location of the storage device is obtained from the storage location and formatted together with the packet of data to identify the first data terminal with the value of the identifier.
A more complete appreciation of the present invention and the scope thereof can be obtained from the accompanying drawings which are briefly summarized below, the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments of the invention, and the appended claims.